Birdo
Birdo ist ein kleines, pinkfarbenes, dinosaurierähnliches Wesen, das die Fähigkeit besitzt, aus seinem Rüssel Eier zu verschießen. Das erste Mario-Spiel in dem Birdo vorkam war Super Mario Bros. 2, ''was ursprünglich gar kein Mario-Spiel war, sondern als ''Doki Doki Panic erschienen ist, weshalb auch Birdo eigentlich nicht aus dem Mario-Universum stammt. Dort war Birdo ein Endgegner, und war verschiedenfarbig. Sie wird aber von vielen Spielern als Junge angesehen, denn in der Anleitung von Super Mario Bros. 2 steht: "Er denkt, er wäre ein Mädchen und spuckt Eier aus seinem Mund. Er will lieber Birdetta genannt werden." Auf der offiziellen Seite von Mario Strikers Charged Football wird sie ebenfalls als Junge bezeichnet. Inzwischen wurde es aber von Nintendo bestätigt, dass Birdo ein Mädchen ist. Es steht in vielen Spielanleitungen von Spielen und bei ihren Trophähen in Super Smash Bros. Melee und in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Seitdem taucht Birdo u. a. in den Mario Tennis, Mario Party und Mario Kart-Serien auf. Birdo mauserte sich mehr und mehr zu einem friedfertigem Wesen, sodass sie mittlerweile ein Freund der Mario-Clique ist. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass es sich bei Birdo um eine Yoshi-Art handelt, da, bis auf Farbe und Nase/Rüssel, eine starke Ähnlichkeit besteht. Zudem haben sie ähnliche Fähigkeiten und sind in Spielen wie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ein Team. Auftritte Super Mario Bros. 2 thumb|left|69px|''[[Super Mario Bros. 2]] Wie oben schon erwähnt, taucht Birdo das erste mal in ''Super Mario Bros. 2''auf. Dort gibt es sie so oft wie keinen anderen Gegner. Die Pinke Birdo kann nur ein einziges Ei schießen und muss sozusagen erst wieder Aufladen, bevor sie ein weiteres abschießen kann. Rote Birdos können drei Eier gleichzeitig schießen (manchmal auch Feuer dazu). Grüne Birdos schießen nichts außer Feuerbälle. Man muss sie immer jeweils drei mal treffen, bevor sie sie ein Kristall hinterlassen. Normalerweise befindet sich während dem Kampf nichts auf dem Feld, außer eventuell Pilz-Blöcke. Du kannst aber auch Birdos Eier nehmen und sie zurückwerfen. Eine andere Alternative als Waffe gibt es nicht. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga taucht Birdo als Gegner auf. Als Mario Luigi retten will, kommt Claude und will es verhindern. Birdo scheint verliebt in Claude zu sein und hilft ihm. Sie möchte dass er sie "Birdie" nennt. Im Gegensatz zu Super Mario Bros. 2 spuckt Birdo hier keine Eier, sondern Steine auf Mario und Luigi, die explodieren wenn sie auf den Boden fallen. Mario Kart Serie Birdo erscheint in der Mario Kart-Serie zum erstenthumb|124px Mal in Mario Kart Double Dash, und ist von Anfang an spielbar. Yoshi ist ihr Partner und wie sie ein Mittelgewicht. Ihr Spezial-Item ist das Birdo-Ei und ihre Strecke die Staubtrockene Wüste. In Mario Kart Wii muss man sie erst freischalten. Dazu müssen im Zeitfahren 16 verschiedene Strecken gefahren werden, was aber nicht schwer ist. Auch diesmal ist sie ein Mittelgewicht, besitzt aber trivialerweise als einziger Fahrer keine eigene Strecke.thumb|115px Spielbar ist sie in Mario Kart 7 nicht. Dafür taucht sie auf den Strecken Toads Piste und Luigis Rennpiste als Zuschauer auf. Eine Besonderheit daran ist, dass diese Strecken sowohl als neue als auch als Retro-Strecken die ersten Strecken des einfachsten Cups sind. Mario Party Serie Wie Knochentrocken kann man sie in Mario Party 7 freischalten, was ihren ersten Auftritt in der Serie bedeutet. Erneut ist sie in Mario Party 8 spielbar, diesmal von Anfang an. Ebenso in Mario Party 9. Wie in Mario Kart Double Dash ist Yoshi ihr Partner. Mario Baseball Serie Birdo ist ein Kapitän. In Mario Superstar Baseball hat sie ein gutes Chemistry mit Yoshi, Shy Guy und Mutant Tyranha, in Mario Super Sluggers außerdem zu Daisy und Toadette. Bemerkenswert ist, dass sie in Mario Superstar Baseball zu niemandem ein schlechtes Chemistry besitzt. Das hat sie in Mario Super Sluggers zu Peach, Baby Peach, Wario, Blooper und Tiny Kong. Super Smash Bros. Serie Trophäen Information Super Smash Bros. Melee Zum ersten mal aufgetaucht, in Super Mario Bros. 2. Birdo ist bekannt dafür, Eier und Feuerbälle aus ihrem Mund zu schießen. Mario und seine Freunde mussten auf ihre Eier springen, sie nehmen und auf sie zurück werfen. Lange fehlt Sie in der Nintendo-Szene, aber vor kurzem tauchte sie wieder in Mario Tennis und Super Mario Advance auf. Trophäeninformation Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ein rosa Kreatur mit unbekanntem Geschlecht, einige sagen eher die Bezeichnung ist Birdetta. Ihr Erkennungsmerkmal ist die Schleife auf dem Kopf. In Super Mario Bros. 2, könnte Sie Feuer spucken und Eier aus dem Mund schießen. Man muss vorsichtig sein nicht von einem Falschen Ei, dass Feuer enthält, getroffen zu werden. Galerie Datei:MT64 Artwork Birdo.png|Artwork aus Mario Tennis 64 Datei:MT64 Artwork Birdo & Yoshi.png|Artwork aus Mario Tennis 64 Datei:SMRPG Artwork Birdo.jpg|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Datei:SMA Artwork Birdo.jpg|''Super Mario Advance'' Datei:MKDD Artwork Yoshi & Birdo.jpg|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Datei:Birdo3.jpg|''Mario Party 7'' Datei:MP7 Artwork Birdo & Yoshi.jpg|''Mario Party 7'' Datei:Birdo MSS Artwork.jpg|''Mario Super Sluggers'' birdo on ice.jpg MSCF Artwork Birdo.png Birdo on ice.jpg 90x90px-birdo.jpg SMA Artwork Birdo.jpg SMRPG Artwork Birdo.jpg MT64 Artwork Birdo.png Itadaki Street birdo.jpg MSF Birdo.jpg Birdo MSS Artwork.jpg MKW Artwork Birdo.png MSB Birdo.PNG MP8 Birdo.png Trivia * Der Name "Birdo" ist vermutlich abgeleitet aus der Tatsache, dass die meisten Dinosaurier ein ähnliches Skelett wie die heutigen Vögel haben. * Im Spiel Mario Tennis (N64), ist Birdo ein schneller Charakter und in anderen Spielen, ist sie ein Allrounder. * Birdo ist der einzige spielbare Charakter (abgesehen von den Miis) in Mario Kart Wii, mit dem kein Mitarbeiter Geistdaten gemacht hat, somit besitzt sie keine Strecke. * In dem Wii- Spiel Captain Rainbow finden man einen Beweis, dass die Frage auf ihr Geschlecht beantwortet: Birdo verlangt früh nach eurer Hilfe. Als ihr Captain Rainbow zur Hilfe eilt, sitzt Birdo im Gefängnis, weil sie auf der Mädchen Toilette war und die Polizei ihr nicht glaubt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Nun muss Rainbow etwas finden, was beweist dass sie vom weiblichen Geschlecht ist. Rainbow betritt Birdos Haus und findet ein Fragezeichen verdecktes Objekt, welcher beweisen wird, dass Birdo nicht lügt. Nick bringt ihn zum Officer und dieser lässt Birdo daraufhin frei. * In Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros. 2 und Super Mario All-Stars sind im Abspann Birdo und Ostro vertauscht * In Kirbys FunPak bei Springin' Breeze sitzt sie zusammen mit Mario, Luigi und Toad im Publikum, bei dem Kampf gegen König DeDeDe, an der rechten und linken Seite Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Yoshi